Jaune 10
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Jaune Arc found a certain watch while in the forest with his father. What if his father train him how to fight with it and his human form to the best of his abilities. Who would Jaune life turn out once he ready to go to a Huntsmen school. Well, read and fine out. Strong!Jaune, Smarter(ish)!Jaune Jaune x massive harem.


**RWBY X Ben Ten crossover?**

 **It been done.**

 **Jaune with the ultimatrix?**

 **Well, it going to be done now.**

 **So sit back and relax. Let me do my work and you do yours. That is to say reading this fic and what not.**

A ten year old Jaune Arc was walking with his father to Arc mansion. They spent the day in the mountion lost for the last five hours and it night time already.

"Dad, are you sure this the right way home this time? I don't want to run into a Grimm nest again like the last six time." Jaune said as he look around nervously.

"Hey! It only been five time!" John Arc answer back.

"Your right, cause the first time we ran into a Beowolf's pack with a Nevermore flying above us." Jaune said with an innocent smile.

"Jaune. Don't destroy your father pride. Cause I'm losing manly points already as it is." John said sadly.

"Sorry dad. I couldn't help it." Jaune chuckle out.

"Cheeky kid are you?" John said as he shook his head.

"Dad. What that?" Jaune suddenly ask as he pointed above them. John look up and saw a fire ball coming at them in a dangerous speed.

"That, my son, is what we call a meteor. And it seem it about to kill us." John said casually.

"Oh okay then. Does that mean we should run away screaming like little girls again?" Jaune ask his father as the meteor came closer.

"Yes. It does." John said as he nodded his head. Both clear their throats, took a deep breath and scream at loud as they could as they ran away from the spot.

As soon they got two feet, the meteor landed with a bang. John pick Jaune up and use himself as a human shield for his son as the burning dust cover them. John was mostly fine thanks to his aura, but he still felt it.

"What was that? Meteor is as common here as Grimm doing yoga." John mumble to himself . He put Jaune down as the dust finally stop. But as soon Jaune was on the ground, he ran straight to the crash site.

"Jaune wait!" John call out, he would have follow Jaune, but his legs aren't exactly fully heal yet.

But Jaune was too curious for his own good and went on ahead. Once he made it to the crash site, he jump down the small crater that was made by the meteor.

'I wonder if anything survive the landing .' Jaune ask himself mentally.

Jaune look around a bit and his eyes caught a metal ball.

" metal! Maybe now we can know if grandfather sword and shield was made from a meteor like he said in his journal!" Jaune said as he gave a hop of victory. He quickly made his way to the ball and saw it was open. He carefully made his way to it and peer inside of it. He saw something glowing green and made an attempt to touch it, but the thing suddenly jump on to his arm, scarring Jaune.

Jaune struggle to get the thing off his arm, but soon realize it wasn't hurting him, in fact, it wasn't doing anything. Jaune look at his left arm and saw a green watch thing.

"What is this thing?" Jaune ask himself as he starting to mess with it a little. Jaune jump back as the watch suddenly produce a hollow gram of some sort of creature.

"Okay, that defiantly isn't a Grimm." Jaune said. He look at the creature and saw that it was made of diamond. The word 'Diamondhead' came to mind. He press the watch down, hoping it would go back to normal, but instead, he felt his body starting to change, his skin is getting harder, his eyes felt more clearer and his bones grew larger and tougher.

He wonder how this doesn't hurt. His DNA is rewriting itself after all.

Once he notice his body finish changing, he look at himself and his eyes widen in shock.

"What happen to my body!?" Jaune scream out in panic. He flinch as he notice his voice is harsher.

Before Jaune could do anything else, he heard a loud 'Shit'. His eyes widen in shock as he realized the one scream was his father. He rushed to where he heard the scream came from.

Once he got to the spot where his father is at, he could see John is losing a fight by a pack of Beowolf's.

Now normally John would have no problem fighting these creature, but his legs aren't completed heal and he was worry about his son. So that why he losing this fight.

Jaune eyes widen in fear, before narrowing in determined. He ran straight to the pack as fast as his diamond body could allow and tackle one of them. He then brought a swift punch to the face, killing it as his fist was made diamond and super strong.

The Beowolf's turn to the sudden attacker and look at the creature that just kill their kin. John eyes widen in shock at the creature he never seen before.

"Leave him alone!" Jaune demanded as his arms turn to blades.

His eye show a shock expression, but he snap out of it as one of the Beowolf try to attack him. Jaune react quickly and slice it head off. Another landed on his back and try to bite down on his neck, but it only shatter it teeth. Jaune grab the creature and slam it to the ground and stomp on it head, killing it. The rest of the Beowolf's realize that they can't hurt the creature in front of them and did the only thing they could, turn tail and run.

Their soulless, not brainless.

"Are you okay?" Jaune ask his father once the pack is gone.

"Yes. I'm fine. Who are you?" John ask.

"It me dad. Jaune Arc!" Jaune told him. John eyes widen in shock and his jaw drop a little.

"What in Monty name happen to you ?!" John ask with a worry expression.

"I don't know. All I know I found some sort of watch and I mess with it a little bit and turn into a diamond man." Jaune example as he pick his father up and started to carry him on of the forest.

"We need to find a way to turn you back to normal. You mother will kill me once she find out our son been turn into a diamond man on my watch." John said with a shudder.

"I think I could do the same thing I did to turn into this. The symbol on the watch is on my chest after all." Jaune as he finally made his way out of the forest and into the backyard of the Arc manor.

"Can you really turn back?" John ask as he was place on the rocking chair on the pearch.

"I don't know. But I mind as well give it a try right?" Jaune reply hastily.

"I guess." John said as he watch Jaune brought his palm up and slam it on the symbol. His body glow a green flash and he was back to normal. Jaune patted himself down and sigh in relieve once he realize he normal again. He turn back to his father and froze on the spot.

"Good job Jaune! Now we don't have to worry about your mother freaking out!" John said happily.

"Dad."

"But we must train you on how to use it properly. We don't want you to hurt someone because of a mistake."

"Dad!"

"What is it Jaune? You look like you just saw a monster?"

"Mom." Jaune whimper out.

"Yes, I know we need to inform her soon annnd she behind me isn't she?" John ask once he realize what his son was trying say.

"Hello dear. Care to explain why my son is able to turn into a diamond creature." Athena said sweetly. But to the Arc's boys, it look like a devil is frowning at them with intent to kill.

"U-uh. It a funny story really, you won't believe me if I tell you." John said shakily.

"Try me."Athena said as she crack her knuckles. Never losing that sweet smile.

Somewhere else, Atlas a young Schee could have sworn she heard two little girls screaming in fright.

 **And that the end of the proglon.**

 **So how was it? Not bad for a guy stood up all night cleaning the garage cause his father deiced to do it days before the garabs truck arrive. Anyway, hope you enjoy this,leave a review if you did and all that good stuff. See ya later everyone.**


End file.
